


Puppies!

by maximum_overboner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A brief sexual reference in passing, Comedy, Fluff, Lighthearted, Other, sans papyrus and you get a dog, the fluffiest thing ever ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: Sometimes, when all is said and done, it's good to bond with your bonefriends. And what brings people together quite like a puppy?





	Puppies!

**Author's Note:**

> a thing i wrote ages ago that i forgot to post. hopefully it warms the cockles of your heart ^^

“SURPRISE!! IT’S A SLOBBERING DOG!”

 There was a small dog, a whippet, gnawing at his ankle, fat little paws padding at his feet. You saw Papyrus’ smile twitch, and so you assumed this was Sans’ idea. You glanced to Sans, who was staring at the– good God, was he tearing up.

 “SANS! SANS, DON’T WEEP AT THE PUPPY! TRAIN THE PUPPY. LOVE THE PUPPY. THEN WEEP AT THE PUPPY, BECAUSE SO HELP ME GOD THIS THING BETTER NOT TURN OUT TO BE AN ADORABLE HELL-BEAST.”

 You saw Sans scrunch his hands in his pockets, then turn to you, coughing to hide his tears. He did love dogs. “so, uh… thought you would like him. found him out behind grillby’s.”

 “AND NATURALLY ASKED AROUND TO SEE IF ANYONE OWNED IT?”

 Sans paused, before shrugging, and you saw a genuine smile play at his lips as he looked at it bound and jump and bite at Papyrus’ leg.

 “SANS! YOU CAN’T JUST… GO AROUND PICKING UP RANDOM DOGS! WHAT IF IT HAS RABIES. WHAT IF YOU GIVE THE HUMAN RABIES, SANS.”

 Sans picked up the dog, the small, slender ball of yipping fur, and handed him to you. And on account of not having exposed bone, his nips were small, and gentle.

 “you think he has rabies?”

 Small, beady eyes, certainly. Plump. You assumed he had been gorging on scraps of food from outside the bar. Heavy lids.

 “He doesn’t have rabies.”

 “told ya.”

 Papyrus blustered, scratching at his sore ankle and grumbling, but even he cast soft glances to it, despite him not being a great lover of dogs.

 “… WHAT DO WE CALL IT?”

 You cuddled the furry, snoring lump, swaddling it in a jacket. “I was thinking–”

 “DEATHPUNCH BONEMEAL.”

 Sans sputtered, unable to hide his laughter. “isn’t deathpunch a little strong? it can barely walk, it’s so fat. it’s no deathpunch. how about we call him… fatty.”

 “FATTY IS NOT A GOOD NAME FOR A DOG!”

 “why not? look at him. little plump sphere. tiny-ass nub legs. gonna need to roll him around– i’m gonna stop or i’m straight up gonna cry, he’s so cute. fuckin’… dogs, man.”

 You held the pup out at Papyrus, who hesitantly picked it up with gloved hands, holding at a distance. He gingerly swayed it from side to side, as if weighing a fruit, and it yipped.

 “ALRIGHT DEATHPUNCH–”

 “fatty.”

 “– THERE ARE A FEW GROUND RULES. THE GARBAGE GETS TAKEN OUT EVERY TUESDAY, AND YOU’RE EXPECTED TO CHIP IN–”

 The dog chomped on his ulna, and he shrieked. You gently took the dog back, and it returned to being as placid as ever.

 “CURSE MY SUPPLE, DESIRABLE BONES! FIRST GROUND RULE, DEATHPUNCH–”

 “chubby.”

 “NO–- YOU CHANGED THE NAME–- NO BITING! EVER! THIS IS A BITING FREE HOUSE!”

 You threw Papyrus a wink, and he pretended not to notice, but you could see colour flood his cheeks.

 “IF I CATCH EVEN THE SLIGHTEST HINT THAT YOU’RE GOING TO URINATE ON THE CARPET, THEN I WILL LAY DOWN SO MUCH NEWSPAPER. I WILL PAPER MACHE THIS ENTIRE HOUSE FROM THE INSIDE.”

 “i don’t think he can understand. or even care.”

 “WELL… IT’S STILL WORTH SAYING. THE DISHES–”

 The dog yawned, and Papyrus finally broke.

 “GOD, LOOK AT ITS LITTLE STUBBY TEETH!”

 He sniffled.

 “I LOVE YOU, FATTY!!”

 Sans turned to you, smiling.

 “hey, it took.”


End file.
